Reading The Love Of Artemis
by PJO lover159
Summary: Gods and demigods read The Love Of Artemis. I rated this randomly ... so yeah. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter 1: The Arrival Pt 1

~2 years before Percy's betrayal~

It was an ordinary day. A day full of arguments between gods. One about a mother's favorite. Another about love. Another about age. The last one about their children. Hestia thought that her family could get along just once at an Olympian Council Meeting just fine.

"I have had enough of this! This happens at every meeting I come to! Just get on with the meeting," Hestia said.

"Sorry, sister. All right, I think that Poseidon's boy should be granted godhood again," Zeus said.

"I agree with my husband," Hera said, surprising the others. "I think of him as a splitting image of my brother, unlike my other nephews and nieces.

"We also agree," said the other gods, excluding Athena.

"Alright Percy Jackson shall be offered godhood,"Zeus said. "Council dis-."

"Then there was a huge flash that blinded the gods. The light vanished and stood in its place were 33 cloaked people.

"HOW DARE YOU FLASH IN!" Zeus exclaimed.

"Seriously, Uncle!" the tallest one said.

"Seriously, Uncle Z!" the third tallest one said.

"Nico! Percy!" Poseidon cried, running down to hug them. Nico accepted the hug but Percy didn't.

"Keep away from me, Poseidon!" Percy exclaimed, reaching for his scythe.

"Perseus Jackson, if you take out your weapon, you are going to sleep on the floor!" Future Artemis exclaimed.

"Sorry," Percy said. "- but seriously KEEP AWAY FROM ME, POSEIDON!"

"Son-," Poseidon started.

"I AM NOT your son! You disowned me 2 years from now!" Percy exclaimed, reaching for Riptide.

"What do you mean?" Poseidon said.

"I know that you had another son 2 years after I was born!" Percy said, uncapping Riptide.

"Brother, CALM DOWN!" all the hunters cried, but it was no use. Percy had already unleashed all his anger.


	2. Chapter 2: The Arrival Pt 2

"Perseus Jackson, calm down this instant!" Future Artemis screamed.

"I...Can't...Calm...Down! Where is my mother?!" Percy exclaimed.

"I'll call her! Nyx, please, can you hear me? If you hear my plead, please come down and calm Percy down," Future Artemis **(AN- whom I will call Arty from now on) **prayed.

"Perseus Jackson, calm down this instant!" Nyx exclaimed.

"If my dear cousins knew this would happen, then why did they send me back to the past where I have to look at POSEIDON?" Percy said.

"I am your mother so listen to me!" Nyx said.

"You know, sometimes, I wish I was on my father's side instead of the gods' side!" Percy exclaimed.

"Then, go join your father if you want to! Just know that I will always love you," Nyx said.

"Okay, bye!" Percy said as he flashed out.

"No! Not again!" the future group cried.

"Wait! Why are you here anyways?" Poseidon asked.

"To read a book called The Love Of Artemis," Zoe said, taking out the book.

"Damn it, grandma! I don't wan to be here!" Percy exclaimed as he was teleported back.

"Percy!" the future exclaimed as they tackled the said person in a hug.

"Seriously, son! Why did you curse at my mother?!" Nyx said.

"Because, Nyx, I forced him to come back here. Now, Percy, if you want to leave, you have to finish the book" Chaos said.

"Fine!" Percy said, giving up.

"Now, Nyx, let's leave them alone,"Chaos said, as they teleported out.

"Can we please begin reading?" Percy said as he summoned couches. The hunters sat on one. Bianca, Zoe, and Nico sat on another. Percy and Artemis on the last one.

"Oh, and bring the demigods as well as Percy's former family!" Chaos' booming voice sad.

"That just makes it worse!" Percy cried out loud.


	3. AN-So Sorry!

**I am so sorry! I know that I should update often, but I have been on a camping trip and I couldn't bring my phone with me! You should expect another chapter on like Monday tops because I am too tired to starting to write it now. I am sad that I can't do 2 chapters today because I am very tired right now. Again, I am so, so, so sorry!**

**Peace Out,**

**PJO lover159**


	4. AN-Next Update

**I am so so sorry for lying to you all! It's just that my brother took away the laptop when I needed it! I want to thank all who have reviewed this story so far! The next update should be up by today.**

**PJO lover 159 out now! Got a chapter to write!**


	5. Chapter 2 The Betrayal Pt1

The current demigods of Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter suddenly appeared with Chiron, Lupa, and her pack. The said people looked around and saw the future group sitting on the couches that Percy had summoned earlier. Then, out of nowhere, Annabeth flung out of the group and hugged Percy, kissing him. " Get off of me NOW!" Future Percy (AN- whom I will call Perce) exclaimed, yanking Annabeth off him.

"Yes! Get off our brother, you jerk! You are a disgrace to our race in the future!" the hunters all exclaimed.

"Ummm...Lords and Ladies, why have you summoned us here?" asked Chiron.

"Ah, Chiron, my mentor. It has been a long time since I saw you. The gods didn't summon you here, my grandmother did. Oh and before you ask who is my grandmother, it's Chaos and she summoned you here to read a book called _The Love of Artemis_. A warning. I might have betrayed you all for what you had done to me once my brother came to camp," Perce replied for the gods.

"Who will read first?" Zeus asked.

"I will," Hades replied as he was handed the book.

"Alright. You can begin now," Chiron said as he, Lupa and the demigods sat down on other couches that Perce had summoned.

"Oh and one more thing, NO INTERRUPTING!" Percy said.

"**Chapter One**

**Percy POV**

**I hate my life, why? I guess I should start from the beginning. I used to be known as the Saviour of Olympus, Baane of Giants and Titans, Retriever of Zeus's lightning bolt, Former Praetor of the Twelfth Legion, Bearer of the Titan's curse, Retriever of the Golden Fleece, now? Now I'm a nobody. Everyone ditched me for my damn half brother, Dennis who arrived at camp two months ago slaying a dracaena before stumbling through the border with Poseidon escorting him.**" Hades started.

"Why would we all do that to him?" the campers asked.

"It wasn't all of you campers. It was only the Greek ones. Didn't I also say no INTERRUPTING?!" Perce said.

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	6. Chapter 6

I am so so sorry! However, I have so much things to catch up on. I have to discontinue this story! I am so sorry! I might be able to re create it when I am not so busy. There would be longer chapters probably. I can't promise this to you.

-PJO lover159


	7. Chapter 7

I have chosen to come back to continue this story. The reason why is because I had some time to think about a comment written by josis1, so if you wanted me to continue, you should thank josis1 for this. Although, josis1 cussed at me, it changed my mind. Therefore, I want to thank josis1 for that comment she left me.

The comment read:"FUCK YOU. YOU NEED TO FINISH IT"

Thanks to you all,

PJO lover 159


	8. The Betrayal Part 2

**When Dennis heard all about me he got jealous. He framed me for many things I didn't do such as ruin Katie's plants, break Will Solace's favorite bow, steal all the Stoll's clothes and burn them, and many more. Making all my friends start to hate me since they thought I did it.**

"Sorry, Perce. I guess we weren't in our rightful mind in the future," all the demigods said at the same time.

"Okay, how about this? The next person to interrupt will be turned into a mummy and put into a sarcophagus by me. Understood? I want to leave, so the faster this book is finished, the faster I can leave this hell of a place full of a**holes that betrays me in the future," Perce said. "Oh, and to everyone in this room except the hunters, Artemis, and the Romans, my name is Perseus to you, not Perce or Percy."

"Ok," everyone said.

_Wow, he has changed a lot after we betrayed him in the future. I hope he can trust us again soon._ All the Greek demigods thought.

"Continue reading, Uncle H," Perce said.

**I growled, what did I do to the Fates to deserve this? Lately Annabeth has been distant to me, pushing me away if I wanted to talk or hang out with her. We started dating before the Giant war started, now I feel as if things were not what they used to be anymore.**

**I can't hang out with Grover anymore since he is always preforming his duties as the Lord of the Wild, Thalia is with the Hunters of Artemis, and Nico is always in the Underworld. So basically I was a loner at camp, but I put up with it. I would usually take Blackjack out and fly out of camp to go to places since I didn't like spending time at camp much anymore.**

**One day when I came back from flying on Blackjack I heard voices from the amphitheater. I sprinted over to check what it was. When I reached the edge I saw Dennis standing in front of everyone with a giant smirk on his face. "I now announce you as the greatest hero ever!" announced Zeus.**

**"And I announce you as my most favorite son! You are the only the son I ever liked! You stopped a dracaena strike force single handily with no help!" Poseidon exclaimed. Dennis then walked over to Annabeth and started to make out with her. Everyone wolf-whistled and cheered for them while I just stood there, feeling my heart break into a million pieces.**

Perce started to tear up, remembering that day. As he silently cried, Arty and the hunters rubbed his back and hugged him, saying soothing words. After a few minutes passed, Perce stopped crying and smiled at them, signalling them that he was fine.

I **quickly ran away to my cabin and shoved everything I had into my duffel bag while tears ran down my face. Yes, tears falling down the Hero of Olympus face or shall I say former Hero of Olympus since they found a new one. I saw pictures of me and Annabeth when we were dating. My blood ran cold, I took out a lighter and burned every single one of them into ashes.**

**"I hate you Annabeth, I hate you!" I yelled to myself before running out of the cabin with my duffel bag and ran to the stables. "C'mon Blackjack we are leaving." **

**"They finally got to you boss?" Blackjack said in my head.**

There was another flash and when it simmered down, Blackjack stood in its place. Perce stood up and ran to his loyal pegasus and fed him sugar cubes as well. Then Perce led Blackjack to his seat at his and Arty's feet.

**"Yeah it's just that no one wants me here, now c'mon lets head to Camp Jupiter, just wanna say some good-byes in person." Blackjack snorted, "Fine boss but you better get me some donuts afterwards." I smiled for a little bit, "Always Blackjack, always."**

**Annabeth POV**

**I got up refreshed and got dressed before heading to the pavilion. I got my breakfast and scarped some of my food into the brazier, "For Athena." I then sat down at my table and looked at Poseidon's table. I frowned, Percy wasn't there.**

**When I finished my breakfast I walked over to his cabin and banged on the door. "Seaweed brain, get up!" I yelled. There was no response so I banged harder. "Seaweed brain, open up before I come in!" again there was no response. I growled, "Fine then," I muttered before kicking the door down.**

**I was met by I site I did not expect. His side of the cabin was empty and bare, with burned ashes on the floor by his bed. I slowly backed away from the cabin before panicking. Where is he? I thought. I quickly ran over to Chiron, "Chiron, Percy isn't here!" Chiron frowned. **

**"Why would you care if he was gone? You are cheating on him are you not?"**

At this, Annabeth looked down in shame while the hunters along with Arty and Artemis looked at her in contempt. Meanwhile, in their heads, they were thinking her as an abomination that spreads betrayal around.

**I took two steps back. "What do you mean Chiron?" my voice quavered. "Well you did make out with Dennis in the open yesterday, he probably saw it and I doubt anyone who would care about him being gone besides me?" Chiron asked. I shook my head and quickly ran into the forest to Zeus's fist.**

"That is all for now. Let's take a break," Perce said as he stood up to stretch. Around the throne room, murmurs of agreement could be heard.


	9. Chapter 9 The Betrayal Part 3

During the break, Perce and the others from the future went to eat at the only cafe on Olympus. The past people went to follow them, but stopped when they saw the hunt and Nico glare at them even though it was aimed at Annabeth.

After 3 hours passed, they all went back to the throne room and went to sit in their normal seats when there was another flash. When the light diminished, out stepped the 2 people that Perce didn't want to see on Olympus during their time reading there, Dennis and Annabeth.

"Who are you two!" Zeus thundered. (AN - Pun not intended.)

"I am Dennis, son of Poseidon," Dennis said.

"And the traitor of Olympus sent to spy on the demigods and break Perce's heart and soul," Nico muttered, glaring at Dennis and Annabeth the a$$holes.

"And I am Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, Lord Zeus," Annab**** (what I'm gonna call future Annabeth.) said.

"Stuck up whore," Perce said out loud, causin everyone except Dennis and Annabeth to laugh.

"At least I didn't join the other side just because your birth mother liked your brother more than she loved you," Annabeth shot back.

"Mother, can you come down here please? I might low this place up in a few minutes!" Perce said.

Nyx flashed in. "Watch how you speak to my son, you b****! You just made an enemy of the night! If you or your children are not in your homes or rooms at night, all monsters around you all will be targeted as their dinner and midnight snack," Nyx said before turning around to face Perce. "Son, calm down, everything will be alright."

After a while, Nyx flashed out and Perce told Hades to continue.

**Nico's POV**

**I shadow travelled to Camp Half-Blood to meet my cousin Percy when I stumbled out of a shadow in the training arena. I froze when I saw Dennis there. I quickly gave him a glare before running towards Percy's cabin.**

**I sped up noticing the kicked down door. Percy must be very pissed to break down his door, I thought. I ran into the cabin before noticing the empty and bare side where Percy usually slept. "Percy?" I said hoping he was hiding around somewhere. I then looked around the entire camp searching for him.**

**Where are you Percy? I thought annoyed before realizing something. Percy must have had eough of camp and ran away thinking no one cared about him! I thought. I quickly made a rainbow and threw a drachma. "Oh Iris, goddess of the rainbow, accept my offering, please show me Thalia, must likely with the Hunters of Artemis." The rainbow shimmered before showing Thalia.**

**"Thalia!" I yelled. "Oh hey Nico, what's up?" replied Thalia. "Percy is gone!" I yelled. "What? Where is he? What happened?!" She screeched. "I dunno, I think he may have ran away because he must had enough of everyone at camp."**

**"What? He ran away! Next time I see him I'm gonna kick his ass so hard he will fly higher than Olympus. Thalia yelled, "Thanks for telling me Nico. I'm going to look for him so I can beat up my favorite cousin for running away without telling me and for ditching Annabeth." She then swiped through the rainbow. "Favorite cousin?" I muttered before shadow travelling away.**

"Yeah, you didn't know. Thals loves me more than she loves you Neeks," Perce said.

"Shut up, Perce," Neeks (future Nico) said.

"Ha, too embarrassed to admit it?" Perce said.

"No, I'm not," Neeks said.

"Whatever then," Perce said, motioning Hades to continue.

**Line Break, (two days later)**

**Percy POV**

**I stumbled across the entrance to Camp Jupiter before being greeted by Jason. "Perce! What are you doing here man?" I gulped, "Annabeth cheated on me," I muttered. Jason's cheerful smile slowly fell. "What? Why would she do that to you? You guys are perfect together!" I shook my head. "Apparently not, can you please not tell anyone about this?"**

**Jason nodded his head, "Sure man, so why are you here?" "Just came to say bye," I said. Jason seemed shocked, "What? What do you mean you came to say bye? You don't want to stay?" I shook my head, "I'm running away, no one likes me except the Romans. I hate the Greeks. If they come looking for me which they probably won't, they would probably come looking for me here."**

**"What about Thalia and Nico?" Jason asked. I paled, "Uhhhhh, I'll probably should start to say my good byes before I leave, you'll probably never see me again." Jason just stared at me. "Dude it's just a breakup, just give it time." I shook my head again, "The Gods don't care about me either and my father basically disowned me and my Greek friends don't like me anymore cuz of Dennis." I said angrily.**

**Jason looked down, "I'm sorry man, want me to take you to Reyna, Hazel, Piper, Leo, and Frank?" I nodded. Jason brought me to them and I told them the exact same thing I told Jason. Hazel, Piper, and Reyna had tears in their eyes and hugged me tightly while Leo and Frank gave me bro-hugs.**

**I then walked out to Blackjack. "Okay Blackjack lets go." "Where to boss?" asked Blackjack. I looked out to the camp behind me. "Anywhere, where the gods can't find us, except Alaska since its super cold up there" Blackjack stared at me like I was crazy, "But boss the only place I can think of is anywhere away from America!" I just smirked, "'Then take us to Greece." "Fine but you owe me a lot of donuts since its too damn long to fly in a single trip boss!"**

**Time Skip (6 weeks)**

**Thalia POV**

**I searched up and down the US four times searching for my cousin. Nico was also doing the same. Behind me, the hunt was panting and lying on the ground since I barely gave them any rest. Damnit Percy where are you? I thought. There was no news of him anywhere.**

"In Tartarus," Perce said.

Don't lie Perce. Lying is a bad habit," Thals and Neeks said at the same time.

"Whatever. You're just jealous that I am more awesome than you- OW! Arty, that hurts!"Perce said, rubbing his head.

"Then stop turning into Apollo," Arty said.

"Fine, Arty," Perce said.

"**Artemis came up to me. "Thalia, the gods don't sense his presence anywhere in the US." I growled, "Milady, he is my favorite cousin, he is almost like a brother to me, I have to find him!" "Well we already been to Camp Jupiter but Percy's friends there haven't said anything about him but I think they were lying…" said Artemis.**

**Just then Nico stumbled out of a shadow with Mrs. O-Leary behind him. "Thalia! I think I know where Percy is!" I stomped towards him and grabbed him by his aviator jacket and pinned him to a tree. "Where Is He?" I growled. Nico gulped "Mrs. O-Leary thinks he is in Greece!" I dropped him and turned to Artemis. "Milady do you think you can teleport us there?" Artemis nodded and waved her hand. Last thing I heard was Nico saying "See you there."**

**We landed on a street and looked around hoping to see Percy around somewhere so I can kick his ass for making me look for him for six damn weeks. Nico came out of a shadow riding Mrs. O-Leary. "Follow me." He said before they started rushing off. We chased him until we saw him stop looking at a figure in the distance with a sword out aimed right at his chest with a pure black pegasus standing right next to him.**

**Percy, I thought before I realized what he was about to do. I quickly nocked an arrow and fired it at his sword. The arrow hit his sword and knocked it away. The figure turned towards us before his eyes widened. I stormed up to him with him looking at me with fear. "Kelp head why are trying to kill yourself?!" I yelled at him before slapping him hard.**

**He gulped and I saw his eyes. His eyes were full of pain and despair. "Perce what happened?" I asked softly. "My father basically disowned me, camp hates me, and Annabeth…s- s- she broke- she broke up with me…" I stepped back stunned. "Come with me kelp-head," I cooed. He looked at me and nodded.**

**I turned to Artemis and nodded and she flashed us to Olympus.**

**Percy POV**

**Thalia helped me up into the throne room. We opened the doors and saw the entire counsel staring at us. I walked shakily towards the middle of the throne room and bowed to Zeus. "Son…" Poseidon said, "Where have yo-" I glared at him. "DON'T TALK TO ME POSEIDON! I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU EVER SINCE YOU BASICALLY DISOWNED ME! WHY DON'T YOU GO RUN BACK TO YOUR FAVORITE SON DENNIS!" I yelled with my mouth dripping with sarcasm. Poseidon opened his mouth but closed it and looked down ashamed.**

"You should be, a$$hole," Perce spat.

"Language, Perce, language," Zoe and Phoebe said. Perce muttered incoherent words. **  
"Now Lord Zeus I have a request for you might like." Zeus nodded and looked at me. "What would that be young Perseus?" I took a deep breath, "Kill me." The entire counsel jumped up in their seats. "Why Perseus? Aren't you happy with life right now?" asked Zeus confused. "Oh yes, cuz I love being replaced, being betrayed and best of all being cheated on!" I said with tons of sarcasm.**

**Zeus had a quick mental conversation with the rest of Olympians before turning to me. "No I won't kill you," he told me. My eyes hardened I stared at them with a cold look. "Fine, then I'll do it myself." I said. I turned around and sprinted off towards the doors. "STOP HIM!" Zeus yelled.**

**Apollo appeared in front of me but I just slid between his legs while hitting his crotch with my fist. "Owwwww!" groaned Apollo. I slammed into the doors before bursting towards the edge of Olympus with the Hunters right on my heels. "Percy please stop!" screamed Thalia. I stopped right on the edge of Olympus and looked at the Hunters and Gods right behind me.**

**"I'm sorry," I whispered but everyone heard, I then back-flipped off Olympus.**

**Hyperion POV**

**Just a little bit more I thought. I remembered the satyrs trapping me in this damn tree again after the Giant war where I tried to destroy the throne room by myself since the gods were occupied by the Giants far away. Instead I got caught by a bunch of satyrs and turned into a fucking tree. Do you know how annoying it is to be stuck in one?**

**I finally got free of the trees embrace after two years work feeling really weak. I'm going to rest somewhere hidden before taking my revenge on those damn satyrs and that pesky Jackson kid. I looked up at the sky and saw a figure falling from Olympus. I looked closer and I saw the figure had black hair and green eyes. Jackson! I thought before I realized he was aimed right at me.**

**Oh shit! I thought before Jackson slammed into me with such force I turned into a mountain of golden dust returning me back to the "stinking pit again,"**

"You're awesome man," Hermes said.

"Thanks for the compliment?" Perce said, confused.

**Percy POV**

**I awoke up in a gold room shining in my face with my entire body aching. I was about to groan before I heard voices. "-Amazing that he jumped off Olympus and destroyed Hyperion when he landed and still survived!" "Well he is Percy Jackson, he can do the impossible." "Yea but still he jumped off Olympus and survived!" "Um guys I think he is awake his breathing pattern slowed."**

**Oh shit! I thought before opening my eyes again and saw Apollo staring at me before scowling. "My crotch still hurts from your punch you know. It felt as if you hit me with a wrecking ball there. I smiled sheepishly, "Yea sorry just wanted to die so badly." I tried to get up but Apollo pushed me down.**

**"Sorry Perce but you still need to recover from jumping off Olympus which I still have no idea how you survived from." I shrugged showing I didn't know either. Thalia ran over to me and crushed me in a hug. "If you do that again kelp-head I'm gonna revive you and do a punishment so bad to you, you'll be wishing you were in Tartarus!" "I'm sorry Thals." I apologized.**

**Thalia just sniffed and hugged me tighter thinking I might disappear if she let go. Hermes then walked up to me. " Hey Perce, Zeus just requested your presence right now. I groaned and had Apollo and Thalia support me as we walked towards the Throne room.**

" Done," Hades said. "And that went better than the last time!"

Everyone else cheered and and stood to stretch.


	10. AN Again, SO very sorry!

Okay, so I have been so busy with school that I haven't had the time to start writing the next chapter. I just want to tell you all that I am very sorry, but I will start on that chapter as soon as I can! I am very, very sorry about the long wait for another chapter, but don't worry, the earliest that I can have it done is by next week, the latest is probably next month.

Peace out and have a nice day,

PJO lover159


	11. IMPORTANT!

I have been really busy with schoolwork and tests, so I have decided that I will put this story up for adoption. Please PM me if you want to adopt this story! I am very sorry about doing this.

Please and thank you,

PJO lover159


	12. GOOD NEWS!

**Good news, everybody! ****Atalanta Jackson**** has decided to adopt this story! Thank you, Atalanta! If you want to cotinue reading this story, go to her profile and start reading it once she has it up!**

**Good luck, Atalanta and thanks again!**

**Peace out,**

**PJO lover159**


End file.
